To Step Out From Behind The Door
by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: Bill knows he shouldn't even be watching, but he wants to join in.


**Warnings**: Incest, het, PWP, voyeurism, group sex, cunnilingus, masturbation, anal play, vaginal penetration, fellatio.

AU (Remus neither married Tonks nor died, Ginny was never with Harry, nor Bill with Fleur), EWE.

**Disclaimer**: JK Rowling retains the ownership of all characters and settings borrowed from the Harry Potter series of books.

**Author's notes**: Many thanks to emansil_12 for the beta job!

This was written many months ago for the 2012 bill_ficathon on lj, and I've been holding off on posting it elsewhere because it's my most explicit het smut and I'm not very confident about it. This is not something which I would ever have written had it not been slytherinjunkie, my giftee's, request. I can't blame the mod for matching me with an unsuitable exchange partner, however, because the mod was me! I hope that other people enjoy reading it more than I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

To Step Out from Behind the Door

The house was dark. Bill's eyes took a while to adjust, even though it was mid-day. He could hear them clearly, though. He was surprised that the whole street couldn't hear them, but then no-one else on Grimmauld Place had been bitten by a werewolf, and hardly any of them even knew that there was a number twelve.

A man was sighing – no grunting. Moaning? It was a deep, rough voice. The voice of an adult man. Now that Voldemort had gone, The Order no longer needed used Grimmauld Place as their HQ, but a lot of them did enjoy it as a place for some privacy. Bill had come for a little peace. That was all. Someone was already here.

The woman had a younger voice. Soft, sweet, high and smooth. She panted between gulping incoherencies. As Bill stood in the entrance hall with his head cocked, trying to locate them, he heard a wet sound of movement alongside the voices.

Soundlessly, Bill slipped up the stairs. He was particularly careful as he passed the curtained-off portraits.

"Oh, yes!" cried the woman. He knew her voice, but he couldn't place it, was sure he had never heard her in passion before. "Yes, yes, there! I knew... I knew you were... I knew...".

The words meant nothing; she was beyond real thought. The man did not speak. He hummed and lapped and made his sigh-grunt-moan from time to time. Bill knew everyone who had access to this place. He must know these people. He wondered who they could be.

He stood outside the closed door of the room he knew they were in, and sniffed the air. The scents and sounds of their tryst sent sharpened blood around Bill's body, hardening his cock. He pressed against it through the cloth of his trousers with the heel of his hand. He bit his lips together. Then he pulled out his wand.

He ought to leave and find another quiet place; ought to accept that others were using this house for their own ends now. He should come back later when they were gone. He should not cast a spying charm over the door so that he could see through it. It was none of his business.

And yet one hand was now rubbing at his aching erection through the tweed of his trousers while the other held his wand against the door. Silently, he cast the spell which would let him see through the door, as a myriad of naked images of the men and women of his acquaintance passed rapidly across his imagination.

It was gloomy in the room. The heavy curtains were closed. His eyes had to adjust again, and sift out details through the soft-focus of the charm. This was not a bedroom; it was a small sitting room. A slim woman lay on the floor, her feet towards him, wide apart. Crouched over her, with his head between her thighs, was a man. His arse faced Bill. They were both naked.

The man's head was covered in greying hair. As it moved between the woman's thighs, Bill saw glimpses of her pubic hair and saw that it was ginger. He knew for a split second before she lifted her head whose face he would see when she did.

He should leave. It was the only decent thing to do. What kind of a man watched his baby sister having sex?

The kind who unzipped his trousers and took hold of his prick: giving it a hard squeeze before stroking firmly upwards, as he took in the scene, apparently.

He had always tried not to think of her in that way. She was a child, his sister. He remembered her birth. He was so much older than her. But not as old as the man she was allowing to lick her cunt. Bill's lust-stoked mind shut down all objections. He pleasured himself and he continued to watch.

"Knew you'd be good at this." In a breathless voice, Ginny finally finished her sentence, the one she'd been stuttering over since Bill had entered the house. The man with her shifted and moved his hand up to where his mouth was. She lay back and emitted a deep, guttural sound. Then her white thighs trembled, her toes curled and she cried out, her long, ginger hair sweeping from side to side as her head thrashed.

The man sat up, his arm still moving gently. He sat back on his heels and still Bill could not see his face, but he recognised the build of him.

"Knew you'd be good," Ginny said again in a thickened and exhausted voice.

Bill spotted the scars on the man's back. Werewolf scars like his own. Remus Lupin! _Much_ older than he was then. If Ginny was happy to be with a man of that age then maybe she wouldn't mind if Bill – no, of course not, he was still her brother. He was the oldest, almost her second father. He was meant to want to protect her, not to want to make her climax the way Lupin had just done.

The right thing to do now, would be to end the charm on the door, to walk away, to make sure that neither his sister nor her former teacher ever knew that he had watched them. Yet, he was so close himself now. Just a little longer. How could that hurt?

"I expect you're even better at fucking," Ginny said.

Remus chuckled. "Shall I let you be the judge of that?" he asked.

Ginny moaned happily. "How do you want me?" she asked in a seductive tone which Bill had never heard her use before. Of course he hadn't.

Bill watched as Lupin positioned his sister. The older man's large, scarred and hardened hands held her hips gently, lifting her and turning her. He put her up on all-fours. Her pale, round arse – flushed pink with desire – was now towards Bill. Lupin moved her knees apart and moved to the side, then dipped her lower back and Bill found himself gazing into the wet red of Ginny's pussy, bordered with a paler red fuzz of hair. Lupin ran long fingers between her lips, opening her further, displaying her.

Then Lupin parted her buttocks. It was her puckered arsehole that undid Bill. He spilled all over his hand, biting his lips in an effort to stay silent, fiery jolts of pleasure shooting through him.

When he opened his eyes, Ginny was looking straight at him. He had to remind himself that the door was between them; she couldn't see him. Her head was twisted round so that she could watch her lover over her shoulder. He was facing the door, too, though. For the first time, Bill saw Lupin's face. It was flushed, his eyes shone, and the stubbled, grizzled skin around his mouth glistened with her juices.

Then Lupin turned away and leaned forward and both of their faces disappeared in a kiss. Ginny tilted her pelvis rhythmically as their mouths pressed together, which moved her pussy in and out of Bill's line of vision. He kept thinking that he should clean up, zip up and walk away. Somehow, though, the sight of her like that mesmerised him and he stayed.

Lupin broke the kiss and turned. Bill got a view of his naked, kneeling body: skinny, scarred and covered in grey haired, with his thick, red erection jutting from it as he stroked himself. He ran his fingers down the crack of Ginny's arse and she shuddered. Then slowly he pushed one into her cunt and she moaned. She rocked back as he increased his pace and the number of his fingers. Shining stickiness slipped down her pale thighs. Incredibly, Bill found himself starting to get hard again already.

Lupin rubbed the head of his cock over her skin and Bill expected him to enter her. He held his breath and waited for the sound that Ginny would make when he did that. However, Lupin wrapped his arms around her instead and pulled her round with easy strength.

Ginny was facing Bill now. She sat on Lupin's lap with her back to his chest as he knelt. Her small breasts were perfect and firm and round with their large, hard pink nipples almost exactly in the centre. Lupin's elegant hands cupped and stroked them. He appeared to be holding them for Bill's attention. Which wasn't possible. His thumbs caressed her nipples. She had her eyes closed and the sounds she made drove Bill mad.

Then Lupin moved his arms so that his elbows went under her knees. He pulled them back so that her open cunt was fully displayed. Bill stared into the forbidden territory. Lupin lifted her and Bill saw his cock appear below. He watched as their genitals aligned and then she was impaled.

"Oh, yes Professor! Oh yes!" Ginny cried out enthusiastically.

She wriggled and Lupin lowered her legs again so that she had purchase on the carpeted floor. "Good girl," he soothed as she started to move up and down on him.

"I've been very good, professor," she insisted, her face covered in sweat, her fingers playing over her clit.

Lupin took hold of her breasts again and thrust into her. "So good. Good girl. Reward you," he mumbled, his eyelids fluttering as he lay his head down on her shoulder.

"Lovely big cock in my hot pussy," she said, her movements speeding up. "But not in my mouth. It feels so empty." As Bill watched she swallowed and said, "My mouth is filling with spit, I want to suck. I miss it."

"Not fair. Poor baby girl," Lupin grunted in reply.

"Good girl wants a cock to suck."

"Such a pity." Lupin looked up, looked right at the door, almost as though he were looking into Bill's eyes. "Such a pity there's no-one to give my good girl a nice fat cock to suck."

"Want it so much, Need it." Ginny groaned. Then she opened her eyes and she too looked straight at Bill.

He was wanking again. So absorbed had he been by the scene in front of him, he hadn't noticed what his hand was doing. He stared back, wondering stupidly why they were looking at the door and not at each other.

"If only there was a big, strong man on the other side of that door who had the balls to open it and step out and come in here with us," Lupin said.

Bill froze.

"I'd suck his cock like no one else ever had," Ginny said.

"And you are so very good at that, my love." Lupin kept his eyes on Bill as he lowered his mouth to lick at Ginny's nipple. "Can't reach, baby, we need a man to suck on your tits for us."

"Come on, Bill," Ginny said.

Bill wasn't sure whether he'd heard that. Could he be dreaming? Had his lust addled head made him start hearing things?

"There's no need to look so surprised," Lupin said, slowing his thrusts to a gentle undulation and looking back up at Bill through the door again. "I could smell you as soon as you came in the house."

Ginny added, "And you're not the only Weasley who can cast a spying charm on a door."

"Still, if you want to walk away then we can all pretend that this never happened," Lupin said.

"Or you can step out from behind the door and come and join us," said Bill's baby sister.

He gripped the base of his cock and tried to think. What the hell was she playing at? The sweet little girl that his mother had wanted so much was asking her eldest brother to have sex with her. What was wrong with her? No more than was wrong with him. After all, hadn't he just stood here wanking as he watched her getting fucked?

He thought about tucking himself away and pulling his trousers back up, but there didn't seem to be much point. Instead, he grabbed the waistband with one hand so he wouldn't trip and opened the door with the other.

"Finally" Ginny moaned and reached for him.

"Glad you could join us, Bill. You might want to kneel down there so she can reach you." Lupin started to thrust again.

Too disorientated to do anything other than obey, Bill shuffled forwards and then dropped onto his knees in front of Ginny.

She gasped and took hold of his erection. Bill cried out one long, guttural note of pleasure.

She kissed the head of his prick. "This is the one I always wanted." She placed little kitten-licks at his slit. "My bench-mark prick." She worked open-mouthed kisses down his shaft. "The first time I saw it I wanted it. And now, finally..." She opened her mouth wide and took him in. He felt the back of her throat against the blunt end of his cock. Then that throat opened up and she took him in further.

Behind her, Lupin was thrusting harder now and every push sent her deeper onto Bill's prick. She sucked and let the pounding in her pussy bob her up and down on her brother's prick.

Bill ran his fluttering fingers through her silky red hair. He watched the sweat running down the valley of her spine. He was beyond thought. Pleasure swarmed through him.

Long, strong fingers took his hand and placed it on her breast. It fitted perfectly into his palm. He stroked at the firm flesh, but he had very little control over his movements by then.

Just as he was on the brink, as the heat began to coil in him, suddenly Ginny's head was shoved hard onto him. She pulled off Bill as Lupin grunted and slammed erratically into her, swearing in latin. Bill took hold of her face and kissed her cheeks, over and over again.

She said something. Lupin was falling onto the floor behind her, struggling to get his breath. She spoke again and this time Bill heard her.

"Now you, big brother. I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you come inside me, to feel your seed filling me up and mixing with the professor's, and then have them both running down my thighs."

She slid from Lupin's lap and he curled round behind her. Lupin was clearly exhausted, but he was still watching. Ginny lay back on the floor and raised her arms to Bill. Watching her tits as they shifted and moved as her arms lifted reaching out to him, he remembered Lupin's suggestion that he should suck one. He bent his mouth to her and nipped at her hard, hot nipples. Then he took a mouthful of her soft flesh as he parted her sticky folds with his fingers and pushed his prick into her pussy.

Below him, Ginny yelled out in pleasure, tilting her hips up and grinding her clit against him as he thrust.

"Oh yes, good boy," Lupin murmured.

Ginny's fingernails clawed Bill's back under his shirt as she tensed and moaned out. He felt her inner walls contract around his cock in waves as she came. He managed two more thrusts after that before the blind heat of orgasm overtook him, too.

His trousers and pants were caught around his calves, his shirt pushed up under his armpits and he was lying with his softening cock inside the baby sister who lay under him. He kissed her cheek and rolled off. He lay on his back for a few moments, listening to the heavy breathing in the room and recovering his own breath.

"Very well done everybody," Lupin said eventually.

"So glad you joined in, Bill," Ginny said softly.

"Me, too," he admitted, hoping that they would do that again.


End file.
